A recurring problem for users of beds involves temporarily storing certain bedding when not in use. For example, a user often wishes to remove from the bed and temporarily store bed coverings such as quilts, blankets and bedspreads, and other bedding such as extra pillows and similar items.
The necessity of temporarily storing such items is common. Today, many bedspreads and pillows are for decorative use only, and must be removed by a user of the bed. Also, when it is hot and a user of the bed requires less covering, the user often wishes to temporarily remove quilts or blankets.
Currently, most bed users either store the bedding on the floor or a dresser, or push them to the foot of the bed. Temporary storage of unused bed coverings in these manners suffers drawbacks, however. When located on the floor, the unused bed coverings often obstruct a walking path, and can get soiled.
A user who wishes to store the items on a dresser must have a large dresser with a flat surface, which must be kept clear of other items. This often requires the user to clear the top of the dresser each time he wishes to store the bed coverings. Further, because the dresser is often not adjacent the bed, the user must fold or stack the items and walk them over to the dresser.
When located at the foot of the bed, the user of the bed often kicks the items onto the floor during sleep, or is uncomfortable under the weight of the items on his legs and feet.
In each of the above-instances, with the exception of placement of the items at the foot of the bed, if the user wishes to retrieve the bedding item he must get up out of bed to get it. This is inconvenient when the user is still in bed, such as when a user becomes cold and requires the stored quilt or blanket.
A need exists for a method and device for storing items such as bed coverings off of the bed. This same device must be readily accessible from the bed and preferably is hidden from view and takes up little space when not in use. It is also desired that a user be able to easily attach and remove the device from the bed and move it to other beds.